God tier
reaching the God Tiers]] After advancing to the top of an Echeladder, players are able to ascend to the highest levels, known as the "God Tiers". Presumably, one must first reach the top of their echeladder to gain access to their respective god tier. Though this is not directly stated, it would be the logical course of action seeing as the god tiers are a "bonus" system set atop the usual echeladder. After this, they must lie on a Quest Bed; one Quest Bed is presumably located on each planet, except for Aradia's, which is in the core of Derse. A conversation with Doc Scratch suggests to Rose that there is more than one way to reach the God Tiers. The next step in their ascension involves dying on the bed. reaching the God Tiers]] This function, judging by what has been said by the Trolls, is a test by the game, to see if the player who wishes for the power of the god tiers is willing to face their own oblivion to obtain it. Only three characters have ascended: John, whose death was caused by Bec Noir stabbing him in the chest while he slept, Vriska, whose death was a direct result of a horrendous mauling by Aradiabot, and Aradia unexpectedly ascended after her dream self, which had been hidden in the depths of Derse, died. Thus, the "test" was bypassed for them; John knew nothing about his death, and Vriska was merely using her imminent demise to her advantage. Aradia, on the other hand, is a special case, since she had been dead long before she entered the Medium, her Quest Cocoon was located not on her planet, but rather hidden within Derse itself, and it was her dream self who was killed on it. After the death of the main self, their consciousness of the usual self will merge permanently into the body of the dream self, and the new form will have a significant power increase as well as a new hooded outfit -- a godhood, as it were. At some point, the power inherent to their mythological element is greatly enhanced, as Vriska is capable of commanding fortune, a power said by Terezi to only be accessible to those who have mastered the power of light, her titular element as the Thief of Light. Dave claims that John has enormous control over wind, further proven when he creates a gigantic drilling tornado. Upon ascending, Aradia immediately demonstrates control over Time by temporally locking Bec Noir without the aid of any items, suggesting that gaining power over one's element is immediate upon ascending (though she may have already had this ability, since it is identical to the powers of Fear no Anvil). Since so few characters were able to do it, plus the fact that the final boss would be laughably easy if everyone ascended, it seems reaching the god tiers is very rare in the average session. None of the other trolls are able to do it due to having no remaining extra selves. According to Terezi, Dave never makes it either, at least as far as she can see. Rose is still, in theory, capable of ascending, but likely doesn't care, and needs her dream self separate for her to the Green Sun. Jade may also be able to after reviving her dream self through prototyping, but has little reason to since her dream self already has Becquerel's powers. Reaching God Tier status has something to do with the cultural image of perfection and the perception of what ascension should be like. Since troll biology is largely based on insect-like metamorphosis, fairies are often seen as an (imaginary) ideal, like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. Consequently the God Tier Trolls gain butterfly wings. Humans, since they have no cultural equivalent, just get cool clothes. The first part of the player's title influences the design of the godhood, and the second part determines the color and symbol. Characters that reach the God Tiers might be able to dreamshare at will. Vriska was able to share dreams with the Wayward Vagabond, Nepeta claims to have seen and received a message from Aradia in her dreams, and Aradia has appeared in the dream bubble of a dead Dave clone. Players who achieve God Tier are immortal, and after completing a session, would live in the newly created universe as literal gods. They can be killed, but the death must either be "heroic" or "just". "Heroic" would imply that they fell while opposing a corrupt adversary or through martyrdom. "Just" would imply that they deserved to be killed, as they became corrupted and would be slain by a hero. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Concepts